


若要我跳舞

by Haru_la_Kaze



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想 14
Genre: Gen, 乌尔达哈, 剧情向, 拉拉菲儿 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_la_Kaze/pseuds/Haru_la_Kaze
Summary: 若要我跳舞就要和我选定的对象在期盼的时刻伴随着喜欢的音乐
Kudos: 2
Collections: 艾欧泽亚异志谈





	若要我跳舞

娜娜绮第一次意识到权贵的的力量，是在她十二岁初次在社交圈亮相的时候。  
那年冬天，一位贵妇放出豪言要举办一场前所未有的奢华宴会，所有乌尔达哈有头有脸的人物都收到邀请。这场盛会似乎成了乌尔达哈某中不言而喻的标准，能够出席便是踏入了特等阶级的圈子。  
娜娜绮那一族当时已经家道中落，但好歹有贵族的名号。对于落魄贵族来说，这个名号就是他们的全部——很少有人能够忘却昔日的荣光，彻底告别纸醉金迷的荒唐生活。对于这种“高尚”的活动，娜娜绮的父母挤破脑袋，才搞到两个入场的名额：娜娜绮和她的母亲。  
他们家并无势力，因为作为家主的父亲以及继承人哥哥并没有出席的理由；不过漂亮的花瓶当然是越多越好，如果是没有神仙教母的灰姑娘，就更给宴会平添一分乐趣。  
娜娜绮的母亲当然不知道这背后的弯弯绕绕，她一心只想让女儿进入贵族的社交圈，如果能找到有权有势的人家早早定下婚约，那他们家族必然能重返荣光。在宴会召开的数周前，小小的拉拉菲儿族夫人便忙碌了起来，她买了匹最好的布，给娜娜绮做了身深绿的绸缎礼裙。首饰买不起新的，只能从尚未变卖的珠宝里挑出最贵重的黄金发簪。她日夜不停地整理衣物、教育年幼的娜娜绮贵族礼节，只为了维持身为贵族最后一次体面。  
然而她们还是沦为宴会上的笑柄。  
她们本就是作为“小丑”收到邀请的。  
那一年乌尔达哈的权贵间流行皮草，差一点的只能用本地的魔鸟羽毛染上鲜艳的颜色，好的那就上无止境了：金羊毛球的绒毛，小狐蝠的皮革，那天最出众的是一条火红的鳞裙，竟然是不知怎么从伊修加德搞来的龙鳞！  
贵族少女们的裙子不长，堪堪到脚踝的位置，跳舞时裙摆轻盈地扬起，露出女孩们光滑纤细的小腿；脚腕处模仿舞娘足铃的样式加上装饰，但佩戴的不是银铃而是货真价实的宝石珠玉。她们跳起舞来好看极了，音乐间偶尔能听见珠玉相撞的声音，一场舞下来，地上难免落了几块撞碎的宝石。宝石的主人也很好找，周围嘟着嘴发脾气的少女就是了。  
只是她们气的不是弄坏了昂贵的珠宝，而是这石头品质这么差，害她们在人前丢了面子。  
在这些任性恣情的贵族之间，穿着庄重礼裙、戴着老旧金饰的娜娜绮母女，显得卑微而格格不入。  
娜娜绮只懂得紧紧握着母亲的手，她那个一心想要荣华富贵的母亲，却赶着把她往舞池里送。她被推进鲁加、人族少女混合的舞池里，跌跌撞撞地跳了一支破绽百出的舞，跳完才看见不远的地方就有拉拉菲儿专用的高架舞台。她心里委屈而惶恐，小小的身体被来往的人流携带着推走；娜娜绮看不见母亲的身影，她只能不断从别人的腿旁挤过去，不断地道歉，不断地忍受旁人鄙夷的目光——哪怕此人只是个宴会的侍从。  
就当她晕头转向时，闹腾的宴会厅突然安静了一些，人们有序地让开一条路来，年幼的娜娜绮藏在人群当中，看着两名鲁加族的壮汉抬着一个金碧辉煌的轿子走来。上面坐着的拉拉菲儿老爷爷她知道——乌尔达哈没有人不知道的——是沙蝎众的一员。后面跟着他年轻的孙辈，几个人身上的衣服价格不菲，不过全是平常行商的款式，其中一个年幼的拉拉菲儿族女孩更是离奇，竟然长裙外面穿了套小盔甲进来。  
娜娜绮只觉得这些人恐怕要受批评，可周围那些像大树一样高的鲁加和人族全部蹲下身，笑嘻嘻地和几个孩子说话。主持宴会的贵妇更是亲自迎接那位老爷，嘱咐自己足有一米八几的儿子去陪盔甲少女跳舞。  
那场面滑稽极了，娜娜绮的身边却没有一个嘲笑的声音。  
所有人都赞美小姑娘的奇思妙想，赞美她英姿飒爽的舞姿。  
娜娜绮学到了人生最重要的一课：  
——人类的眼中看不见渺小，而金钱和权利远比身形伟大。

灰头土脸地回家后，娜娜绮自作主张卖了那条绸缎裙子，用换来的钱买了些最便宜的薄纱，剩下的一部分则用去找那些做苦工的阿拉米格人。他们把薄纱建成一条条的碎片，缝在最普通的围巾上。等染上颜色后，虽然比不上高贵的皮草，却有几分魔鸟羽毛的样子。价格还不贵，很快就在市场上卖空。  
娜娜绮算了算，除去人工还赚了三番。她有心把那支黄金的发簪卖了，这次说不定能雇几个人长期做这个生意，还没来得及着手就被母亲发现。  
她第一次挨了打，母亲狠狠甩了她一巴掌：“你怎么敢和那些贱民来往？！你就是要把我们家的面子全败光！”  
小女孩捂着脸，不言不语地被关进卧室禁足。她心想面子有什么用呢？面子换不来新颖的衣服，换不来宝石，换不来金钱和权利——只要有了这些，谁又会不给她面子？  
她被禁足的那几天，乌尔达哈做仿皮草的人越来越多，有人一跃而起成了新的爆发户。  
娜娜绮受罚之后显得更乖顺了，她对家人的话几乎言听计从，只有一点叫她的父母奇怪：这十二、三岁的小孩，怎么不爱玩耍，天天争着和哥哥一起读书？  
不过读书不影响“体面”，两个落魄贵族尽心尽力培养儿子的同时，他们的女儿静静地学习了一切。

娜娜绮十七岁时，已经出落成一位动人美丽的少女。  
她家的处境却是越发艰难了。父母不善经营，几代累积下来的老本啃到现在已经所剩无多；她的哥哥倒是有心做出一番事业，可一路磕磕绊绊还把家业折进去不少。更让人尴尬的是，作为继承人的哥哥一直找不到合适的结婚对象：比他们有势力的，自然看不上失魂落魄的小贵族；家境相仿的，多多少少打算让女儿嫁给富足的人家；可要是找比自己家还差的……恐怕就是要彻底失去贵族的名号，成为普通的平民了。  
这对落魄夫妻无论如何都无法接受这样的结果。  
一天夜里，母亲突然拉住娜娜绮，说要亲自给她梳头。娜娜绮乖乖坐在床上，母亲就搬了张椅子，一边梳一边安排娜娜绮的人生大事：“女儿，你到该结婚的时候了。妈妈给你找了个很不错的对象，他家很有钱，妻子前几年离世一直没有传出什么花边消息，是个很好的男人。”  
“妈妈，他多大啊？”  
“四十了。不过几个孩子还小，不会排挤你的。”  
“……我们年龄差太多了，我不想……”  
“闭嘴！”娜娜绮头上一痛，只觉得母亲的力气突然大了好多，“你还小，懂什么？你嫁过去就不用受苦，以后就是一家人了，他呢，能帮你哥哥一把……你哥哥都二十岁了，要是结不了婚，我们家的贵族阶级就传不下去了……”  
娜娜绮知道这场对话并没有她说话的余地，她听着母亲唠叨，心里盘算着出路。等她的母亲给她编好宽松的辫子，娜娜绮斟酌着开口：“妈妈，那我可不可以先认识一下他？和没见过面的陌生人结婚传出去多不好听，能不能给我一些时间，让我和他培养一下感情？”  
母亲露出一个欣慰的笑容，这副嘴脸让娜娜绮觉得陌生，可转念一想，十几年来母亲一直都是这样。  
“好、好，下周我请他办一场派对，正式介绍你们认识。”

那个拉拉菲儿商人看上去倒是相貌堂堂，娜娜绮在派对上远远地打量母亲选中的结婚对象，刚才母亲带着她去打招呼时，只是匆匆介绍了下自己又去招待其他的客人。中年男人看她时，眼神中是理智的欣赏——老夫少妻能有什么狂热的爱情，不过是金钱换美貌、权贵买光阴。  
她打开扇子，给自己扇扇风——今年的乌尔达哈还是一样的炎热，旁边的小舞厅里已经有好几对男女开始共舞。他们不觉得热吗？娜娜绮看了就觉得厌烦，其中一对孩子跳得热情洋溢，那是中年男人前妻留下的孩子。  
大的已经十一、二岁，小的也有七、八岁的样子。  
有了孩子，人家还能怎么帮哥哥？母亲总以为卖了女儿能换来一个不错的人脉，可家庭优渥的人家，更是要用钱给自己的孩子们开路，哪里会管妻子家人的前程——尤其还是“买来”的妻子。  
她心里思绪纷纷，母亲却乐呵呵地看着未来的女婿，见到他结束应酬往舞池那边走去，立刻推了一把女儿：“去，快去和他跳舞！”  
“妈妈，我不想跳……”  
“快去呀！”  
母亲用力一推，她跌跌撞撞闯进舞池里，打乱了几对舞伴的脚步。舞曲还在演奏着，人群却不再跳舞，纷纷退到一旁冷眼看着这个莽撞的姑娘。中年男人也看着她，像看一条落水的宠物狗。  
这首舞曲娜娜绮很熟悉，从十二岁起每天她都要跟着节拍练习——正是那年冬天令她无地自容的那首曲子，而自己已经不再是个幼稚的孩子。  
不就是跳舞吗？  
娜娜绮提起裙摆远远地向主办人行礼，年轻的拉拉菲儿姑娘踩着节拍，身姿优雅地朝中年男人走去；她向男人伸出手，对方觉得那只柔软的小手在他手中停留了一秒，留下的仅有一把带着香气的折扇。  
再看娜娜绮，她眼带笑意正在舞池中央独自舞蹈，仿佛这舞池正是为她而设计、仿佛周围的一切都不存在。  
只有她、音乐和飞舞的裙摆。  
那一天娜娜绮没有和中年男人跳任何一支舞，反而接受了几位客人的邀请。很多人记住了她的名字，娜娜绮。  
临别时，中年男人特意将娜娜绮母女送上陆行鸟车。  
“我以后还能邀请您吗？”  
娜娜绮看着插在男人口袋中的折扇，将手递给他亲吻：“如果以后的派对也一样有趣的话。”

鸟车走到一半，黑着脸的母亲终于忍不住发作：“你！你怎么像那些野丫头一样，一点矜持脸面都不要！”  
她说完伸手又要打娜娜绮——这次娜娜绮先人一步，紧紧握住母亲的手。  
“你要干什么？！你还敢反抗？！”  
“妈妈，”娜娜绮死死抓着母亲的手，声音却是又温柔又乖巧，“您要我跳舞，我就去跳了。您总不能舞池里每一个脚步，都要管着我吧？”  
她看着母亲眼中流露出疑惑，然后开始心虚地四处乱瞄，接下来一路倒是相安无事。  
娜娜绮在摇摇晃晃的陆行鸟车里，决定尽早完成自己的计划。

接下去的日子里，娜娜绮隔三差五就要去一次舞会。父母有心管教，可未婚夫又是他们定下的，实在没法说什么。  
他们的注意力不久就转移到哥哥身上。  
哥哥这几天相当得意，每天回家都能带些新鲜玩意回来。母亲埋怨他乱花钱，他却说这点钱没什么。  
“很快我就能赚大钱了，我找到个合伙人，准备一起做香料贸易生意。一进一出，不就有钱了？”他把一枚别致的胸针交给娜娜绮，“娜娜绮，以后要是你丈夫欺负你，就回家和我说。不用怕，哥哥永远罩着你。”  
娜娜绮小声答应，紧紧握着那枚胸针，就连尖针深深扎进手里也不自知。  
她的哥哥并不是坏人。  
娜娜绮闭上眼，再睁开时，那双水晶般的眼眸中再无优柔寡断。  
出事是在几天后，娜娜绮正和几名年轻女孩一起挑选下次舞会的裙子，一位铜刃团的骑士拦下她，请她去商会一趟。  
父亲、母亲、兄长，还有另一位拉拉菲儿都在。家人脸上愁云密布，乞求地看着商会的负责人。  
“哥哥，爸妈，你们怎么都在这？”娜娜绮看看这边，又看看另一旁的拉拉菲儿，先向负责人行礼，“到底发生什么事了？”  
“相关人士都到了？”负责人问。  
娜娜绮身边的骑士点点头：“这是他家最后一个亲属。”  
商会负责人便轻咳两声，对着哥哥说：“这位洛洛杰德，控告你利用两人合作协议，偷偷走私违禁药品。这是很严重的罪行——洛洛杰德，你必须提交证据。”  
那名拉拉菲儿族的男士——洛洛杰德上前一步，拿出一个香料袋子：“我有证据，他把违禁药品压成宝石的形状，藏在我的香料里。”  
铜刃团的卫兵撕开布袋，香料撒了一地，伴随着几块宝石模样的东西坠地的声音。一股不属于香料的异香涌了出来，闻了忍不住让人有些心驰神往。屋内所有人都紧张起来，这果然是违禁的毒品。  
“这、这也不能证明是我儿子……”父亲急匆匆地反驳。  
“不，可以的。请各位检查一下宝石，上面是不是有什么记号？”  
负责人拾起一块宝石仔细查看：“好像……是……三个太阳的图案？”  
听到这句话的时候，娜娜绮看到父母的脸色突然变得苍白。  
“没错。”洛洛杰德不紧不慢地说，“这正是这家人的族徽，我问了好多人，直到去王政厅才查出三个太阳的族徽。您可以亲自去王政厅确认。”  
“被告人，这是你们家的家徽吗？”  
“是、是的……可是……”哥哥吓得浑身发抖，走私禁药最重可以判死刑，他不得不为自己的生命据理力争，“肯定是有诬陷我，谁都可以伪造家徽！”  
洛洛杰德笑了：“伪造你们家的标志可不容易，我雇了十来个人打听消息，又找了三个识字的人一起去王政厅翻书，翻了一个小时才找到你家的资料。除了你家，根本没人知道这徽章长什么样。”  
“你！也有可能是你！你刻意去找了我家的族徽，然后……然后要害我！”  
“我要害你做什么？都说谋财害命，你又没有钱，我们更没有结仇，害你有什么好处？更何况我前段时间根本不在乌尔达哈，这周才为了见你特意回来。香料进城时都有人检查登记过，我要什么时候去找人做禁药？更何况，你早在我没回来的时候就想用禁药害人！”洛洛杰德说到最后，声色俱厉的样子颇具气势。  
“你胡说，我…清者自清！”  
洛洛杰德拿出一条项链：“这东西你眼熟吗？”他不等哥哥回答，兀自向商会负责人说明，“我的商队中好几个管理人员最近精神不济，我发现香料里有假宝石，就问他们有没有收过珠宝。他们都说你给他们送了东西，我一检查，全都是假宝石做的首饰。”  
“这可能……全都是你刻意设的局！”  
洛洛杰德摇摇头：“我知道你要这么说。硬要说，你可以说我商队全疯了，一定要做卖命的事。不过我还手下说了个事，他们说你喝醉酒之后，有次讲了妹妹不肯听话早早嫁人，得想个法子让她乖一点才好。女士，请问你最近有没有从你哥哥那里收到什么礼物？”  
娜娜绮还没开口，母亲第一个晕了过去。哥哥看着母亲别在领口的胸针，脸涨得通红；他猛然从母亲身上扯下胸针，粗鲁地将宝石撬出来一看——  
原本春风得意的哥哥，像一棵枯树一样瘫坐在地上。  
娜娜绮感到泪水涌出自己的双眼，她想碰一碰哥哥，最后还是投向父亲的怀抱。他们抱着晕倒的母亲痛哭了一阵，一时之间苍老了十几年的父亲搂着母亲先行离开。娜娜绮擦干眼泪，低着头听候最终的判决。  
商会负责人摇摇头：“年轻人，做什么不好非要走这条路，连亲人都要害。卫兵，把他送去恒辉队交给他们判决。小姑娘，别哭了你家也是受害者，不会处罚你们，不过洛洛杰德商队的损失……”  
“我们商队倒没有什么实质上的损失，她怪可怜的，我不追究了。”  
娜娜绮虚弱地道了声谢，透过泪光，她能看见洛洛杰德的视线中包含热情。  
蠢货。她心想，生怕别人看不出来我们有关系。

原本看起来一帆风顺的家，一下子垮了。  
父母遭受重创，两人不久便告别乌尔达哈，找了个偏远村庄隐居再也不问家事。娜娜绮原本定下的婚约告吹，中年商人送来了一小箱金币宝石作为悔婚的补偿，做足了好聚好散的模样。随着礼物一同而来的，还有一张字条。  
【你这样的人更适合当朋友，而非妻子。】  
娜娜绮将纸条点燃，一小会儿后，那堆灰烬也被风吹散。  
哥哥被处刑前，娜娜绮走关系最后去看了他一次。买通守卫的金簪子，是家里最后一支陈旧的首饰。哥哥在监狱里已经换了副模样，瘦得不成人形，看到她泪如雨下，紧紧抓着她的手自白：“我没有、我没有、娜娜绮，我是无辜的……求求你相信我，我从没有一刻想要伤害你……”  
“我知道。”娜娜绮轻声回答，“哥哥，我知道你对我最好了。”  
少女将长发别到脑后，对哥哥绽放出一个温柔的笑容：“所以请你最后帮我一次，把继承人的位子让给我，好吗？”  
这不是疑问句。  
她眼看着哥哥眼中的痛苦转为震惊，在对方反应过来之前，娜娜绮将小香水瓶里的药水全部倒入他口中。  
“嘘……睡吧、睡吧，哥哥。祝你做个美好的梦。”  
第二天，一条疯疯癫癫的生命消失在刑场上，谁也没有在意。

娜娜绮悠悠醒来，入眼是极尽奢华的鸟车车厢，身下是软绵绵的绒毯。  
她很久没有梦见过去的往事，想来还有一丝淡淡的乡愁。  
“现在走到哪儿了？”她打开和车夫对话的小窗，前面传来车夫的声音：“还有十几分钟就到乌尔达哈了，夫人。”  
十几分钟，正好可以整理一下。她端起桌上的镜子，检查自己的仪表。镜中的自己还依稀能看到那个少女的模样，只不过嘴唇染上艳丽的红，眉眼间多了严厉之色，再不需要像以前那样以弱示人。  
她已经是乌尔达哈有名的铁腕商人。  
陆行鸟车驶入外城一座宏伟的庄园，娜娜绮下了鸟车，仆人们立刻开始搬运鸟车上的行李，他们知道很快还会有数辆鸟车运来夫人从东方采购的种种奇珍异宝。管家跟在她身后报告庄园近日的运转，看见家里依旧是紧紧有条的模样，娜娜绮脸上的表情才柔和了一些。  
“夫人，老爷的远方表亲前几周送来请柬，请您今天中午参加聚会。您旅途劳顿，我去帮您回绝吧？”  
娜娜绮瞥了眼请柬：“不用，正好让我复习一下乌尔达哈的习惯，我快成多玛人了。”  
“好的夫人，我立刻找裁缝来为您缝制礼服。”  
娜娜绮摆摆手挥退了管家，走到卧室的时候，里面已经整整齐齐放好了自己的行李。拉拉菲儿族的美丽妇人在仆人的伺候下洗了个舒舒服服的热水澡，再下楼时，她穿着一身东方的黑色旗袍，额前别着一朵金色珠花——黄金很适合她，娜娜绮的首饰几乎全是以黄金打造。  
新的陆行鸟车已经备好，门口还站着几个正装打扮的年轻男人，什么种族的都有，每个都长得很英俊，在这种情境下一看就能明白他们是干什么的——小白脸。  
娜娜绮看了一圈，随便点了个人：“带小猫咪吧。”她才不会记这些人的名字，总是想到什么就叫什么。  
黑发的猫魅族青年看不出恼火，反而一脸高兴。其他人都是司空见惯的模样——要是普通夫人出轨偷情，怕是要被人骂得门都不敢出；娜娜绮包养十几个小白脸，人们当面只敢说她风韵犹存、魅力不减。  
谁敢和娜娜绮作对呢？这是十几年前设局弑兄、强夺家业的女人，等后来洛洛杰德入赘完婚时人们才慢慢有了些想法——可那又有什么用呢？乌尔达哈的蛋糕，已经被娜娜绮强硬地分走了一块，与其和她成为敌人，不如和她成为朋友。  
看她那个便宜的上门老公，十几年只守着自己的香料贸易，一点都不干涉夫人的事业。现在沾了夫人的光，有钱有权又有闲，也有好几个漂亮情妇——十几年的婚姻貌合神离，反而最为稳固。  
宴客厅门口的侍从报了娜娜绮的名号，纷纷扰扰的大厅立刻安静了下来。今年乌尔达哈的流行又是如何？娜娜绮并不在意；只要她想，她就是流行。  
厅堂里又是高大的种族居多，她什么都不用做，人们自然会为她留个心眼主动让开路；有时遇到迟钝的家伙，她就拿出扇子打一下那人的腿。拉拉菲儿有多大力气？可对方看清她的长相就像膝盖被打碎了一样，弓下腰不住道歉。  
哪怕过了十几年，沙都的上流阶级的消遣永远一成不变。少男少女们热衷于社交舞，就和发情的猴面雀似的互相展示逐渐成熟的身体，她年少时只觉得无聊，现在能看出其中满含着的隐晦情欲，也有兴趣坐在一旁看一看。  
天气还是炎热，身边的猫魅男宠轻轻为她扇着风。  
洛洛杰德的亲戚其实是怕她的，但更不敢怠慢她，生怕娜娜绮一个不高兴就把他家吞并。于是这家的贵妇讪讪笑着坐到娜娜绮身边。  
“夫人，您不去跳一曲吗？大家都想见识一下您的风采呢。”  
“不去，这曲子我不喜欢。”  
贵妇扬了扬折扇，不久宴会厅里就换了个曲调。  
“这首呢？”  
“还行。”  
“那您就去玩一玩，看这猫魅又年轻又帅气，能把小女孩迷死。”  
“他？就是个花瓶，什么都不懂。”  
猫魅听了甚至点点头，脸上的笑容没露出一点瑕疵。  
贵妇面露难色，看着形形色色的男女都在舞池走过一趟，身边人却纹丝不动，圈内的规矩告诉她这就是客人不满意的表达，折扇的蕾丝花边都快被她纠结的双手绞烂了。  
其实娜娜绮并没想那么多，她明白这种隐性的规则，只是在找合适的舞伴。等了许久，终于看到了个她喜欢的类型——那是个身材高大的鲁加，肌肉将礼服撑得鼓鼓囊囊，年轻的面孔上还有几分稚气的模样。  
她走到那人身旁，用折扇碰了碰对方手背：“和我跳舞。”  
不等对方作答，便自顾自走进舞池。周围的人全都让出位置，鲁加族的男人脸涨得通红，不知是害羞还是屈辱，他弯腰弓背，艰难地配合着娜娜绮的步伐。  
这个场面一定很可笑，如果年幼的自己在场，肯定会说这是“洋娃娃和小熊跳舞”——不，洋娃娃和大熊跳舞。  
但谁在意呢？人们看到的不是一个 2 米壮汉和娇小的拉拉菲儿跳舞，而是年轻的贵族和商业巨擎手拉着手。

娜娜绮更不在意。  
她从十二岁被一双手推上舞台，如今便回应了种种期望翩翩起舞。  
她会一直跳下去的，但是在哪里、和谁、伴着怎样的音乐——全要掌握在自己手中。


End file.
